


Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: “I summoned as much honour as a worthless blaggard ever could.”
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Margaret Smyth
Kudos: 6





	Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I know the timeline doesn’t match for Carina’s age, but it doesn’t match in the films either anyway so who cares I’m enjoying this, because Barbossa is made for angst.

As a lad Hector Barbossa had run off to the sea. Looking towards better things on the horizon and cutting down anyone who stood in the way of his vision. 

The vessel that allowed travel to that horizon however was frequently less than cooperative. So it was that the Black Pearl pulled into port for repairs, a lot of repairs that required more supplies than the docks had on hand. Repairs were delayed. The weather turned rough supply lines were delayed and so repairs were further delayed. It gave the crew a lot of time to relax and indulge though.

Too much time as it turned out. 

It gave Jack and Hector time to meet a woman who was charmed by their tales of far off shores. Who always gave them a table in the back and never let their drinks be empty. Eventually she let Hector take her to bed one night and wanted to stay with him in the morning. As the days rolled on Hector found in himself a desire to take her out during the daylight hours, to walk along the shores and eat in respectable places and to even learn her full, name Margaret Smyth. 

***

It was late when a message got around to Hector that the Pearl was ready to set sail and the seas calm enough again to make the journey; too late really as he had already sent a message for the midwife.

The note stayed crumpled in his pocket as he paced outside Margaret’s room. He might wish to be with her, but that was not a man’s place. Certainly not his place as he barely qualified as a man. He thrust his hand into his pocket and curled his fingers around the note tightly. It was a reminder of who he was. A pirate a black-hearted blaggard who had no business kissing smart women who charted the stars with him and dreamed of more in life than supporting the family business. Her father was a merchant he could lie say he was the same and she could save face with her peers.

But he was a man of the sea and always would be. He would go with Jack of course he would, what else could he do? Marry Margaret like an honorable man and waste his days making cheese? Bootstrap was always going on about his brat though, but… 

Any further thoughts of that were quickly drowned out as the door opened and he was hastily beckoned inside. He hadn’t heard the baby cry though and that was never a good sign. 

There was too much blood even a lowly seadog like he could tell that. Margaret was pale, but she railed for him and managed to bear down enough to bring their daughter into the world.

***

Margaret survived for three days passed the birth. It was long enough for them to name her after the brightest star in the north that shone so full on the night she was born. Long enough for them to talk about silly dreams and foolish plans, long enough for him to hope that maybe, just maybe, she would make it.

Then, making sure Carina was safely tucked into his arms, she sunk down against her bed, silent and still and Hector found himself alone.

There was nothing else to be done for it now and he knew it. He had no means to care for the child, nor the temperament to try. So he went to the orphanage with her and a book. A note with her name tucked into the pages and he left the ruby in its place on the cover, something to give her more comfort in life. It was the least he could do. She started to cry as he left, but he squared his shoulders and hurried away before anyone could see him.

Ducking around a corner he dug into his pocket for the note he had let be forgotten until now. They hadn’t left yet there was still time to join the crew. He knew Jack had been plotting these long months ashore. There were plans to find a great treasure. If the trip was successful he could provide for her, even at a distance. He turned back to the orphanage for one last look to make sure they took her inside.

The steps were empty.

It was for best but…well perhaps he could come back. Maybe even convince Jack that everyone should have an equal share. Then he would be proper and he could give her all the things a proper lady should have.

Hector walked on catching a glimpse of the horizon where dawn was starting to break. From where he stood he could just make out the sails of the Pearl where she was waiting at the dock.

Yes perhaps he could come back.

The End


End file.
